


Evergay

by thegrumpydruid



Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumpydruid/pseuds/thegrumpydruid
Summary: Evergray comes back to Moorland for the night, spending the time briefly with the secret love of his life before he gets whisked off again on another dangerous adventure with the Soul Riders.





	Evergay

**Author's Note:**

> I want to add more chapters really badly, but I'll have to refrain from writing any more of these cuties until I know what happens. If Evergray has to go back to Pandoria, I will cry so damn hard, no joke... I really hope that never happens, I don't want to write about Conrad finding out :(

Conrad the smith was curled up in an armchair in his humble home with a large mug of piping hot herbal tea he got from Elizabeth and a nice novel. It was storming outside, nothing better to do than reading and having tea. He sets his mug down after taking a sip, flipping his book open just as a loud knock sounds at the door, as if someone was hitting his door with a stick.  
He frowns and closes his book, setting it aside as he stands, wrapping his heavy knit wool blanket around his shoulders as he rises. He moves towards the door, opening it and peering outside carefully. He gasps and flings it open as he sees a very familiar figure.  
Conrad steps outside, flinging his arms around Evergray and pulls him tight into his body, his heart stopping as he feels how frail the man was now.  
Evergray blinks, sliding his arms around Conrad in return. He sighs gently, pressing his face into the larger man’s neck, inhaling his scent. He leans back, pressing his lips to Conrad’s in a slow, passionate kiss, raising a hand to run his fingers through the smith’s hair.  
Conrad return the kiss eagerly, as if he was starved of the other man. He starts to walk backwards holding Evergray, closing the door as he does so, pulling them into the warmth of the house.  
Evergray breaks the kiss, resting his forehead against Conrad’s, “I’d like to spend the night with you again, Conrad, my love… Sadly I must leave in the morning, some sad little mission to save Jorvik and the world…”  
Conrad frowns, pulling away and shaking his head, “Everett, you are ill, very ill, I can see it clearly.”  
Evergray cringes, Conrad rarely used his actual name. He sighs, running his hands down the larger man’s arms to grasp his hands, gently leading him to the sofa, “I know I am… I can’t change that.” He gently pushes the smith’s chest to make him sit.  
Conrad frowns, sinking into the seat as he is pushed, leaning back, “Just promise me one thing, please…”  
Evergray nods, pulling off his scarf and coat, abandoning them on top of his walking stick on a nearby armchair before facing Conrad, “You know I would do anything for you, I’d promise you the world and give it to you…”  
Conrad pats his lap, inviting Ever to sit, “Nothing that grand… Just… Just promise me you’ll come back, please?” His voice got quieter, whispering the last word. The fear of losing the former druid was clear as day in his voice.  
Evergray’s face softens, moving to slide into Conrad’s lap, straddling it. He raises a hand to caress the smith’s cheek, pressing their foreheads together, “I promise that. I will come back. I can’t go back to Pandoria, it would kill me. I could never do that to you.”  
Conrad tilts his head up to catch Evergray’s lips with his own again in a deeper kiss this time, his hands raising to start undoing the smaller man’s shirt, pushing it off his shoulders, his voice a whisper, “Thank you… I love you…” He ran his large, calloused hands over Evergray’s chest, frowning at how frail he had become, his brows knitting in worry as his fingers run over the odd purple marks lacing over his skin. He sighs softly, “I’m afraid of breaking you if we make love with you in this state.”  
Ever scoffs, shifting in Conrad’s lap, nudging a moan out of the other man. He shakes his head, “No, I won’t break. I’m not weak, not made of glass. Just because I look frail and spindly…” He slides his hands under Conrad’s chin to lift his face to look at him, “Conrad, look at me… Listen closely, listen well. I want you to make love to me tonight, make me so sore I have issues riding with that soul rider in the morning on our errands. I want it to be a reminder of you.”  
Conrad’s eyes widen at those words, his face flushing bright red. He nods quickly, his hands finding Evergray’s hips, grinding his hips up into him, already quite hard, “I will, I’ll make you remember me with every breath and every movement.”  
Evergray lets out a hitched moan, his hands moving frantically to start disrobing Conrad of his clothes, desperate to seek the other man’s warm, inviting skin against his own. His own more slender hands run over Conrad’s chest. He closes his eyes, enjoying the feel of the other man’s chest hair under his fingers, his hands dropping quickly to start undoing his belt and trousers.  
Conrad lets out a soft, pleased sound, his back arching off the sofa slightly at Ever’s touch, wrapping an arm around his back to hold him in place, lifting his hips off the couch so his trousers can be slid off. His arousal was evident by the large bulge tenting in his boxers.  
Evergray slid off the larger man’s lap, finishing stripping himself, watching Conrad as his lover removed his boxers, the men looking at each other with lust and deep desire.  
Conrad hums, leaning back on the sofa, “Go grab the lube, you know where it is, it hasn’t moved.” He reaches down, giving himself a few lazy strokes, watching Evergray as he runs to grab the lube.  
Evergray comes back, sliding into Conrad’s lap once more, kissing him deeply. He surrenders the bottle of lube as Conrad grabs it from him, his other hand grabbing Ever’s hips and pulling him close. He presses his hips against Conrad, arching his back as he runs his fingers through the bigger man’s long, white hair, pulling a moan out of him.  
Conrad opens the bottle of lube, pouring some onto his fingers. His slick fingers roam between Evergray’s cheeks before one digit circles around his entrance before slipping into him. He presses his lips to Evergray’s shoulder, kissing and nipping him gently as Ever rocks back onto his finger, moaning softly.  
Evergray licks his lips, murmuring in a husky tone, “Conrad, I want more… Please!” He gasps sharply and tilts his head back as another large finger slips into him starting to scissor and stretch him out. He lets out a little needy whine, pushing back into the hand.  
Conrad bites onto Ever’s neck leaving a nice, dark bite, murmuring, “Patience, Ever… I’d rather you not cum before I can fuck you proper.” He smirks as Evergray’s sulk gets cut off as he pushes a third finger into him, spreading them out and wiggling, pushing a loud moan out of the smaller man. He pulls his fingers out after a while of fingering Ever, grabbing the lube again, pouring more onto his hand and giving himself a few firm strokes. He grabs Evergray’s hips, positioning the other man over the tip of his cock, murmuring, “Just push down when you’re ready, love.”  
Evergray nods, holding onto Conrad’s shoulders with hands as he slowly pushes himself down onto him. His mouth opens slowly, letting out a low, rumbling moan, tilting his head back as he pushes down. He hilts himself on Conrad, pausing to catch his breath, panting as he runs his hands along the larger man’s shoulders. He grabs a handful of his hair, pulling him into a heated, needy kiss as he raises and lowers his hips, starting to ride the smith.  
Conrad groans, pushing into the kiss hungrily, pushing his tongue into Evergray’s mouth. He lifts his hips in time with the druid’s riding.  
Evergray angled his hips so that Conrad’s cock hit his prostate with every thrust down, causing the former druid to cry out loudly, throwing his head back in reckless abandon. He continues to moan loudly as he rides his handsome smith, dragging his nails down Conrad’s chest. He pants, his breath hitching as he whines his words, “C-Conrad, I won’t be able to hold back much longer… Oh…”  
Conrad takes the cue, grabbing Evergray’s hips to stop his riding, flipping them over suddenly so that he is pinning Evergray to the sofa underneath them. He holds his hips firmly, groaning loudly as he starts to pound down into the smaller man, making Ever cry out. Conrad drops his hand down between them, wrapping his hand around Evergray’s cock, stroking him and running his thumb over the tip as he pounds into him.  
Ever gasps loudly, letting out a hoarse cry of pleasure as he is pushed over the edge, pushing himself down onto Conrad as his cum splatters between both men, his head lolling back as he closes his eyes, succumbing to the waves of pleasure washing over him.  
Conrad groans loudly, thrusting a few more times before he pushes as deep and as hard as he can into Evergray as the other man tightens around his cock. He throws his head back with a loud cry as he spills his seed deep into Evergray. He pants heavily, his muscled body glistening with sweat, bracing his arms on the sofa as he leans over Evergray, smirking slightly as he leans down to kiss the smaller man who was sprawled out under him with a blissful expression on his face.  
Evergray blinks back to awareness as he is kissed, letting out a soft, pleased groan, sliding his arms up around Conrad’s neck, pressing himself closer to his lover’s body, running his hands through his hair. He pulls from the kiss a little, panting out his words, “Conrad? I have a promise to make to you.”  
The smith pulls back, tilting his head and peering at Ever, “Yes? What is it?” He gently pulls out of the other man and lifts him up into his arms, carrying him towards the bed.  
Evergray leans into Conrad as he is carried to the bed, “I promise, after this whole ordeal with the Soul Riders is done, and after the blasted Keepers are done with me… I will come back to your arms and settle down at last... It’s time for me to do so.”  
Conrad blinks in surprise, laying them both in bed, idly running his hand up and down Evergray’s side, “Are… Are you sure? You mean that?”  
Evergray nods, grabbing his other hand, lifting it up, pressing his lips to the back of his hand, “Yes, I’m sure… You’re the love of my life, Conrad… I’m done with this wandering ordeal and just want to spend the rest of my days with you.”  
Conrad blinks, tears forming in his eyes. He pulls the smaller man closer to him, gently stroking his hair back, “I love you too, you have no idea how much it means to me… Just promise me one more thing?”  
Evergray wraps himself around the smith, murmuring, “Of course, I’ll do anything.”  
Conrad whispers softly, kissing his forehead, “Come back to me alive… Please.”  
Evergray closes his eyes, nodding, “Of course, I promise.”


End file.
